


try and run (but you can’t hide)

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Noncontober 2020, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Batman gets hit with sex pollen on patrol and the only one around to help is Robin, who finds the situation a lot more overwhelming than he’d thought he would.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Series: noncontober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	try and run (but you can’t hide)

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 3 of noncontober: sex pollen. and yes, i am aware that this is two days late (please don't remind me).

Thankfully, it’s the end of patrol when a huge flower puffs green mist into Batman’s face, and he isn’t wearing his rebreather, so he staggers backwards and then regains his footing with the help of Robin, who throws a smoke pellet down and then gets them out of the abandoned warehouse they’d unexpectedly stumbled upon Poison Ivy in, swinging to a nearby rooftop as he summons the Batmobile.

Robin keeps an eye on Batman as they both wait for the Batmobile to arrive in the alley below them, growing concerned when Batman’s breathing becomes heavier, almost like he’s panting as his fingers curl around his utility belt like he’s trying to stop himself from reaching out.

Robin swallows thickly and then jumps, a little startled when he suddenly receives an alert that the Batmobile is here, and hurriedly takes hold of Batman’s wrist to get him down and strapped into the vehicle. He hesitates for a moment when they reach the driver’s side, wondering if Batman is even stable enough to drive right now.

“I will drive,” he decides, startled when Batman’s fist slams into the side of the Batmobile right next to his head, and if Robin didn’t know how strong and armoured the Batmobile was, he’d think that Batman had left a tiny dent in it.

“ _No_ ,” Batman barks, looming over Robin for a moment, shadows covering most of his face. “I will.” He pauses to swallow hard, hunching over a little as his hand fists so tightly that his gloves squeak. “I will drive. Get in the passenger’s side, Robin,” he growls, voice lower and darker than usual, slightly strained.

“But —”

“ _Go._ ”

Robin scowls at him and stomps around the front of the Batmobile, opening the door and throwing himself into the seat before slamming the door shut and crossing his arms.

Batman reaches a hand up as if to wipe his forehead or rake a hand though his hair, then remembers that he’s still wearing a cowl and mutters something under his breath that Robin can’t quite make out before joining him in the Batmobile, shivering in the driver’s seat.

He sits there for a moment, shaking as his fingers curl around the steering wheel, and Robin almost reaches out to touch his shoulder, deciding against it when Batman’s hands tighten around the steering wheel and he finally starts the Batmobile.

“Father,” Robin starts, trying not to wince when Batman takes hold of his wrist in his gloved hand.

“Robin. Stop. I’ll be fine. Just... keep to your own side,” Batman says, voice gruff. Robin opens his mouth to argue but Batman interrupts him again, growling, “ _Damian_.”

He shudders at the sound of his real name coming from Batman’s mouth as Batman’s hand tightens enough that Damian can feel his bones grinding together, and Batman clearly notices, staring at Damian for a moment and opening his mouth, then pursing his lips as he lets go, returning to the steering wheel.

Damian pulls his wrist back into his lap and curls up on the seat, bringing his knees up to his chest. It’s on the way back to the Batcave that everything goes wrong. The Batmobile suddenly swerves and sends Damian crashing into the door, head thudding into the window as Father takes his hands off the wheel.

Damian shakes the pain away and leans over to regain control of the Batmobile, steering them off into an alley and then parking up. He looks over at his father, ready to ask him what the _hell_ just happened, but he stops short when he sees him hunching over the wheel, groaning.

“Father.” He doesn’t respond, breathing heavily. “ _Father_.” Damian leans over and shakes his shoulder, squeaking when Father suddenly turns to grab Damian and hauls him into his lap, yanking at the bottom of Damian’s tunic and his leggings.

Damian yelps, cheeks flushing as he pulls the tunic back down and quickly scrambles out of his father’s lap, crawling back into his seat and backing up against the door, but then Father just locks the doors and follows him. He presses a button to recline the seat and shoves a struggling Damian down onto his back, pinning his wrists down and then pressing another button to get cuffs around them.

Damian yanks at his restraints, but his attention is quickly diverted away from them when Father starts to dismantle all of the traps on his suit, removing his utility belt and cup to reveal a _monstrous_ erection the size of Damian’s entire face.

Damian panics as his father clambers on top of him, kicking out and yanking on the cuffs, but Father dodges his flailing feet and ignores his cries to stop, crawling up until his thighs are framing Damian’s head, knees digging painfully into his shoulders to keep him pinned down.

One of his father’s hands moves to hold Damian’s face still, squishing his cheeks together as he brings the other gloved fist up to stroke along his cock before guiding it into Damian’s mouth, inch by agonising inch. It's big and a little salty, thick enough to strain Damian's jaw as he's forced to open his mouth even wider to let more of it in until the tip of it brushes the back of his throat, making Damian gag.

Father gets a hand in his hair and yanks back, pressing forceful fingers into the pressure points beneath his jaw to keep it slack as he fucks Damian's throat, balls slapping wetly against his chin. Damian considers biting him but then Father's hand wraps tightly around his throat and _squeezes,_ making Damian choke on his cock and wheeze for air, eyes watering as he tries to breathe in through his nose and fails, and he forgets all about biting.

It's when Damian is starting to feel a little lightheaded and his vision is blurring that Father finally pulls out and lets go of his throat, fisting his cock as he traces the tip of it over Damian's flushed cheekbone and his swollen lower lip. Damian breathes in a lungful of air, choking and coughing as he tries to turn his face away, but Father just follows him, shoving his cock into Damian's mouth again as he lets out a low groan and thick, salty fluid pools in Damian's mouth.

He tries to spit it out but Father pinches his nose between two fingers and places a strong hand underneath his jaw, snapping it shut so that Damian is forced to swallow the disgusting liquid, bitter and left lingering on his tongue. His face feels sticky and wet with tears, throat raw and mouth bruised from his father's assault as his chest heaves for more air.

But it seems as though that isn't the end of this torture, because even as Damian thrashes about underneath him, Father is dismantling all of the security on the Robin uniform, carelessly rolling Damian's tunic up to his chest and tearing a hole in his leggings before pulling them down around his ankles. His hand roughly fondles between Damian's legs, making him squirm and whimper until Father finally rips Damian's black briefs off as well and throws them to the side.

"Father, _stop_. Please don't do this," Damian begs desperately, but instead of being listened to, he's left choking on a pained sob as his father ignores his pleas and thrusts into him completely dry, rutting into Damian's cunt like a wild animal. Damian hasn't been prepped at all and he isn't even wet so it hurts even _more_ without the aid of lubrication of any sort, natural or otherwise.

Damian stares helplessly up at the blank white lenses of the cowl, tears streaming down his cheeks as his father fucks him even harder, pressing aching bruises into his hips as he yanks Damian down onto his cock like a ragdoll, slamming into him with everything he's got. And then he's pulling out and Damian is being flipped over onto his stomach, wrists tangling up in the cuffs at an awkward angle which makes his shoulders and biceps ache as Father rips his cape off and takes hold of his hips again, canting them upwards before sliding back inside Damian's cunt and making him _scream_ as he somehow manages to fuck even deeper into him.

Damian's shoulders shake with the force of his sobs as his stomach bulges with how big his father is in comparison to him, impossibly full and near his breaking point when Father growls and bites into the back of his neck as he spills his release inside Damian, either not knowing or not caring about the fact that the feeling of it makes Damian cry even more as it drips down his thighs and makes a mess underneath him. He's dirty and disgusting and sticky and he _hates_ it.

But his father is selfish and chases after his own pleasure, pulling his softening cock out to get Damian on his back again so he can rut against his abused cunt, precome dribbling out of his cock and onto Damian's trembling stomach, and Damian feels dirty, dirty, _dirty_.

And yet, by the time his father decides to use him as a glorified fleshlight for the third time, Damian is resigned to his fate, dissociating with tears on his cheeks as he lies there and just _takes_ it, just _lets_ himself be used, because despite all of the lessons drilled into him about not going down without a fight, about not surrendering and bringing shame upon his entire family, Damian _knows_ that there is no point in trying to fight back when he knows for certain that he won't win. 


End file.
